The Story of Brooklyns Angel
by Raelin Brianna
Summary: This is Brooklyns Angel's story so i will let you read to find out for yourself but if you like drama,romance,tradgedy,etc,etc etc then definately read this :)
1. The Story of Brooklyns Angel

The Story Of Brooklyns Angel 

Written By Ashlyn Alexis 

Summary:This story is in the POV of Justine AKA Cowgirl and then eventually Brooklyns Angel. Its how her life went from crap to pretty darn really crappy and then how she met up with the newsies and eventually faced the biggest problem ever...Both leaders liked her...but who would she pick? 

Hope you enjoy and please submit a review 

Authors NOTE: I have been writing this over a course of a few years so if i messed up somewhere please be nice and review and tell me don't be rude about it. i really hate rude people. they irk me Anyways hope you enjoy :) 


	2. Chapter 1 How it started

My Life 

By: Cowgirl A.K.A Brooklyn's Angel 

Every story has a beginning and an ending. Stories are like lives. They too have a beginning and an ending. Life can take many unexpected turns and you never can tell what life is going to throw at you. Sometimes it could be a bad thing or a good thing. You never know. Many lives are full of glitz and glamour others are filled with heartbreak and tears. That is how I will describe my life. One day it was great and the next day the life I had once known was torn from me in an instant. However, the life I lead was great until I hit 14 years old and that is when my life took a turn for the worst. My life begins like everyone else's. I am born. I was born to Nicholas and Victoria Harrison on December 12, 1869. It was a cold day the day I was born. It was snowing madly in the Bronx. That is where I am originally from. The greatest city I ever knew. We had the most beautiful house. It was a two-story brick house that had 3 bedrooms one for me, one for my parents, one for my nanny and the other my father used as a study. We also had a nursery, which I used to play in, a living room, a kitchen and 2 bathrooms. I was an only child and I was spoiled rotten. I wasn't a snotty stuck up rich brat I was a normal child that was spoiled. My family wasn't very rich yet we weren't very poor either. We were in the upper middle class neighborhoods of the Bronx. My parents loved me so much and I always felt so lucky to have them. My father was a businessman that was away a good most of the time because his job called for him to travel a lot. I was daddy's little girl through and through. Every time he came home from one of his business trips he always had something new to give me. Whether it be a new doll or a book or a music box my father always knew what to get me. My mother on the other hand was a stay home mom. I loved it because we were very close. A lot of times the only time my mother left the house to go further than to take me for a walk in the park was when she went with my father on one of his business trips. She very rarely went with him she only went if she knew a shopping opportunity would arise. When they went away I had to unfortunately stay home with my nanny. But they always came home with new dolls and dresses for me. However it only took one night and one trip that would change my life forever. 

******************************************** On one fairly chilly evening in April of the year 1883, I awaited my parents arrival home. I was sitting on the floor of my nursery with my dolls and their clothes scattered around me. I had been playing with my dolls for the last 2 hours while I waited. I ran full speed down the stairs when I heard the doorbell sound. 

"Mama! Papa!" I yelled as I ran smack dab into two police officers. I heard my nanny come up behind me to see who was at the door. 

"May I help you gentlemen?" My nanny, Mrs. Bale asked. 

"I assume that you are the caretaker of the house while Mr. and Mrs. Harrison are away?" The first officer asked 

"Yes that is right." She answered him. 

"Justine go play. I will come to get you once your mother and father get home." She told me. 

"Ok." I told her as I ran up the stairs to my nursery to once again wait. Meanwhile downstairs Mrs. Bale was still talking to the police officers. 

"Can I ask why you are here gentlemen?" She asked them. 

"Well unfortunately one of the trains coming in tonight must have been tampered with. Because while crossing over a gap in the mountains the last two cars unhitched from the front of the train and they then derailed and fell off a cliff. The people in the car were killed." The second officer said to Mrs. Bale. 

"You mean Mr. and Mrs. Almonds car?" She asked as she brought her hand to her mouth to stifle the sound of her gasp. 

"Yes I'm sorry for your loss however we have to think of the child. If you do not want her we have to bring her to the orphanage." The first officer explained. 

"No I'll take care of her I've been a family friend for almost forever. I'm probably the best person for her to be with." She said to them. 

"Alright thank you ma'am and we are once again sorry for your loss." The second officer said as he tipped his hat and motioned for the first officer to leave. Meanwhile, when they thought I was upstairs playing I was right around the corner listening to what they had said to my nanny. My parents were dead. I was an orphan now. That night Mrs. Bale treated it as though my parents would be home the next day. Their train was just delayed. But I knew differently. That night after Mrs. Bale went to bed I quietly packed some things to runaway. I was not going to stay in a house that held so many memories of my parents. I packed a small suitcase of clothes and a small over the shoulder bag in order to carry a blanket and pillow. I then grabbed my favorite doll and put her in her trunk that held all of her dresses and accessories. It was then that I seen my two favorite books sitting on my nightstand. It was "The Adventures of Robin Hood" and "The Adventures of Peter Pan." A tear crept to my eyes as I remembered when my father had brought me these home from his last trip. I put the books in my over the shoulder bag as I grabbed my suitcase and small trunk. I said goodbye to my room and I crept down the stairs to the front door. By the front door I noticed the family picture we had taken on my birthday. It was just the three of us. A perfect family. A perfect picture. But that was four months ago. I silently took the picture from the frame and stuck it in one of my books. I then opened the front door to leave but I turned around and took one last look. 

"Goodbye Mama. Goodbye Papa. I promise to make you proud. And maybe I'll come home one day. I love you. " I whispered into the darkness as I shut the door behind me. 

That night all I could do was walk. I didn't stop to sleep in fear that someone would either kill me or rape me while I slept. But the problem was that at that time I didn't care if I died because I would be with my mama and papa up in heaven with all of the angels. However I soon got over that feeling. I think it was when I seen the sun rise the next day I realized that something good was going to come out of this. Only because I had seen the sun rise and that symbols the start of a new beginning. I walked for three days straight until I could walk no more. That was when I finally fell asleep on someone's porch not knowing that my life was going to change the minute I woke up. 


	3. Chapter 2 Finding a New Home

Finding a New Home 

By: Cowgirl A.K.A Brooklyn's Angel 

**************************************** 

"Hey Kloppman look what we got out here." One boy about 16 said to a man about 30. The boy had a bandana tied around his neck and a cowboy hat that hung down his back. 

"Shh cowboy she's still sleeping." Another boy who was about 15 said. He had an eye patch over his left eye. 

"Looks like she's been wandering the streets for awhile Blink." One very short Italian boy said. 

"Yeah also looks like she's a hoity toity to me Race." The kid known as Blink answered. 

"Let's bring her in boys. Boys bring her stuff. I'm going to go lay her in a bunk and let her sleep." Kloppman said as he picked me up and brought me upstairs to the bunk room. He then laid me down in a bunk and watched as the boys put my stuff under my bunk. 

***************************************** 

"Jeez Cowboy she can sleep through anything." Race said. 

"Just let her sleep you guys." Cowboy said as he lay down in the bunk next to hers to watch her sleep. 

"Never fear Brooklyn is here!" they all heard from the doorway. 

"Hey Spot." Jack said not taking his eyes away from the sleeping girl in the bunk beside his. 

"Hey what is this beautiful thing doing sleeping here?" Spot said as he walked over to the bunk that he usually slept in while in Manhattan. 

"We found her on the porch this morning." Blink said. Spot then eyed the way that Jack looked at the sleeping girl. 

"Awe you guys it looks like jacky boy's got a crush." Spot announced to them. 

"Shh you'll wake her up spot!" Jack said as he hushed him. 

"Alright already." Spot said 

"Isn't she beautiful Spot?" Jack said as Spot really looked at her for the first time since he had been there. 

'Yeah she is beautiful.' Spot thought. 

"Yeah whatever Jacky boy." He answered not actually going to say what he felt. 

"Why don't you boys go to Tibby's to get something to eat? I'll stay here and watch her." Kloppman said from the doorway. 

"Ok." They all answered as they threw on their jackets and left. 

*********************************** 

All four boys ate hurriedly because of the fact they wanted to be there when she woke up. On there way back they laughed and joked not even noticing that for once Jack wasn't laughing with them. He was being quiet as ever. Which is a rare occurrence for Jack or as they liked to call him Cowboy. He was always laughing, joking, and just plain hanging out with the guys. They never knew that it would take one girl to put his mind in a tizzy and set his mind on what he wanted. They also didn't know that she would be the girl to steal his heart and make him not even give any other girls the time of day. They had been sitting in the bunkroom for the past 15 minutes when something finally happened. 

"So it was a bad dream." I said to myself as I sat up and hit my head on the bottom of the top bunk. 

"Ouch that hurt." I said as I tried to rub the pain out of my forehead. 

"Hey your awake. Cowboy she's awake." A boy with an eye patch yelled. 

"Well good morning sunshine." A boy with a bandana said to me. He had brown hair and these pretty blue eyes. 

"Where am I?" I asked them. 

"You are in the Manhattan Newsie Lodging house. I'm Jack the leader of this bunch of bums but they call me Cowboy. See the hat." The boy with the bandana told me as he proudly showed me the hat that hung down his back. 

"I'm Kid Blink because of my patch and this is Racetrack or Race because he's always at the Sheep's head races and this is Spot Conlon. He's the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies. And what would your name be doll?" Blink asked me. They seemed like such nice guys and I felt completely safe here and with them around. 

"It's Justine." I told them. 

"Why would a pretty girl like you be wandering the streets especially alone?" Jack asked me as my cheeks suddenly felt warm at the thought he said I was pretty. 

"My parents were killed in a train accident. The police suspect foul play. But my parents were such nice people who would want to kill them?" I said as I started to cry. Jack crept over, sat down beside me and wiped away my tears with his thumb. 

"The world works in weird ways. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe your parents were killed to bring you here." Race offered. 

"Well at least your parents were killed. Mine abandoned me." Spot said. 

"So did mine." Jack said. 

********************************** 

"Well I have to get going. Thank you for letting me sleep here. I appreciate your hospitality." I said as I reached under the bed to get my stuff. 

"Where are you going?" Blink asked. 

"Keep walking. Don't know where I'm going but I'll know it when I get there." I told them. 

"Stay here I'll teach you how to be a Newsie." Jack offered. 

"You want me to stay?" I asked them. 

"Yeah I do." Jack said. 

"But the question is will you?" Race asked. 

"Of course." I said as I ran into jack's arms to give him a hug. 

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear. 

"No problem we'd love to have you here." Jack said back to me. 


End file.
